


The Slytherin Short Stories

by nim_chi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Houses, Humor, Short Stories, Slytherin, Slytherins Being Slytherins, adorable moments could happen, other houses will be mentioned, random moments with slytherins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nim_chi/pseuds/nim_chi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of short stories containing Slytherins and their time at Hogwarts. I am not following the books/movies, but I might mention a name here or there. I also don’t plan to work with known Slytherins as main characters. The characters will be mostly unnamed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a collection of short stories containing Slytherins and their time at Hogwarts. I am not following the books/movies, but I might mention a name here or there. I also don’t plan to work with known Slytherins as main characters. The characters will be mostly unnamed. 
> 
> If you read something like this before I can promise you I didn’t steal from them and any similarities are totally unplanned and a coincidence. I don’t plan on stealing anyone’s ideas and my ideas come from a list I have that I thought about or stuff that happened to me and I thought I could work in one of the shorts. And yes, I was sorted into Slytherin by the Pottermore test (twice - old and new one).

1# - the singing one

“All I ever wanted was the world~” a fifth year Slytherin sang while washing his hair in one of the showers of the Slytherin bathroom “I can't help that I need it all~”

“What are you doing?”

A quick look out of the shower stall and to the doorway showed the sixth year prefect of Slytherin “…singing.”

“Again? I though the other fifth years and you made an arrangement to not sing when there is a test coming up, especially when it is a potions test. It disturbs their concentration.” The prefect said, smirking and going to one of the sinks to brush his teeth.

The younger Slytherin raised an eyebrow at him and grabbed his towel to dry himself “Are you going to tell them?”

“What am I, a Gryffindor?” the prefect sassed.

Walking out of the shower with the towel around the waist the fifth year smirked at the prefect “Why, I would never have suggested that.”

Sighing the prefect put his toothbrush down and looked through the mirror in front of him at his younger housemate “Just shut up and don’t let them catch you. I couldn’t care less if you sing or not.”

“Aw babe I know you like it,” grinning the fifth year collected his stuff and went to get dressed. The prefect spat the toothpaste out and looked at the closing door.

A slow grin made its way on the prefects face while looking at his own reflection “Maybe.”


	2. Chapter 2

2# - The snake statue in the common room

The calming sound of a fire crackling in the fireplace, students turning pages and swishing water that was a common sound in the Slytherin dungeons was interrupted by a faint hissing. Once or twice, a student turned and looked where the noise was coming from, but quietly went back to their task when the female sixth year prefect made a shushing gesture, hiding her grin behind one of her perfectly manicured fingers. 

A few minutes after, the Head Girl of Hogwarts, a charismatic black haired Slytherin student, came into the common room. A couple of students, mainly those who were in her year, greeted her with a slight nod. Others were simply too dedicated to their work to even notice her arrival. 

The Head Girl smiled at those who greeted her, but that smile turned into a frown when her eyes reached one of the corners of the room, where an impressive statue of a three-headed snake, a Runespoor, stood. Two third year Slytherins were standing in front of it, hissing furiously at the statue. 

With a sigh the Head Girl moved to the two students, throwing a quick look back at the prefect, who was smirking at the two, to catch her eyes. The prefect rolled her eyes at the black haired girl and shrugged. Looking back to the third years the Head Girl leaned over their shoulders and petted the middle head of the Runespoor. Both of them looked at her and then jumped slightly when the statue slowly began to move, trying on a new pose, before going back to being motionless. 

“If you want to hiss at something, try the painting next to the entrance one. And please try not to insult it. The paintings are all connected and you might not be able to get into the common room anymore. Have a lovely night.” the Head Girl moved away, leaving both third years with a slightly gaping mouth, which turned into a scowl as they looked at the present prefect. “I never said hissing is the way for it to move, just that it might be.”


End file.
